Phantom
by Hachiro
Summary: A new member joins the organization as part of a new experiment to help the organization decipher the effects a artificial heart can have on a Nobody. But along the way, she comes to discover that she is something new entirely.Axeloc M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Proposition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters except my own. (Xiro and Roza)**

_Phantom_

Chapter one- Proposition

The sun sat low in the in the crimson and violet sky as it did so continuously every day. While still in the same position, the time on the big clock tower in the center of the city read 4:37 pm. And it was during this time, a tall woman with dark lavender hair and dark blue eyes and thick glasses, a white blouse, denim jeans and dark blue boots and was crouching quietly behind a bush.

"Hmm…" she said quietly, writing furiously down in a notebook. "Their numbers have increased."

As the woman continued to take notes, the dusks feverishly danced around the open field before her, taunting and slashing jeeringly at the small group of heartless than were crowded together in the center of the group of dusks.

The woman bit down on her eraser as fumed at the clusters. "This isn't good. Yesterday there were only 4 Nobodies and maybe one or heartless." She whispered to herself, "But now…there are at least 8 to 10 of each. Their numbers are growing…The question is why"

The woman leaned further forward to get a better glimpse of the creatures but her shin crunched against a twig, and gasped as it caught the attention of the heartless and the dusks. "Shit..!" she muttered as she gathered her things and stood up, turning on her heel and bolting in the opposite direction away from the group. She turned her head only once to look back to see if the creatures were following behind her. To her dismay, they were.

The woman picked up her pace as she ran left into a large thicket of trees, where grabbed hold of one of the lower branches, pulled herself up and hoisted her body upwards into the tree and began to climb up higher into the tree, out of the way of the dusks and heartless hot on her tail.

As she rested on one of the higher branches to catch her breath, she looked down to examine the Dusks and Heartless below her. Fortunately for the woman, they did not seem to know where it was she had vanished to. The woman, breathing a quiet sigh of relief, leaned back further back against the tree as the creatures disappeared from her view. As she closed her eyes, her notebook tumbled suddenly from her bag. As it landed with a thud, the woman looked down, her eyes wide with anxiety as the group below her looked at the notebook that had fallen from the tree to the ground. Slowly but surely, the Heartless and the Dusks glanced upwards at the woman as she made ready to move higher. As the creatures on the ground below began to climb, the woman heard a serious of slashes and loud thudding noises from beneath her.

'_What in the world…?_' She thought as she looked down. As she did so, the crowed of Dusks and Heartless had vanished, leaving nothing but a few clouds of black smoke and a tall figure wearing a black, hooded cloak.

"You can come down now Madam. I assure you, it is now quite safe." The hooded figure spoke up to her.

The woman looked down at the person quizzically as she cautiously made her way down the tree. '_I may not know who this guy is but…he did save me. __I guess it couldn't hurt to at least thank him__,_' she thought as her feet finally met the ground.

As the woman reached down to pick up her notebook, the man beat her to it and examined the cover.

"I thank you for the rescue," she said, "But I wish to have my notebook back please."

"Oh yes, do forgive me miss Roza Meyer."

The woman froze slightly as she snatched the notebook from his hand. He had read her name off the cover. That was enough to indicate that he was the nosy type. "Again, as much as I appreciate the rescue, I would appreciate it if you didn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

The man chuckled as he slowly pulled his hood off to reveal his face. "I do apologize my lady. I meant no offense." He said, smiling softly.

Roza blinked as her mouth fell open slightly, gazing over the man's features; his short blond hair, his square jaw, his thin blond mustache and blond beard and piercing blue eyes. All made Roza speechless as she continued stare at him.

The man smirked as he bowed his head to Roza. "Allow me to introduce myself milady; My name is Luxord." He said, twirling a playing card in his fingers.

Roza nodded her head as she continued to stare quietly at Luxord.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his smirk growing.

"What…? Oh yes! Sorry, just spaced out for a moment." She said, blushing slightly. "It has been quite a day for me. Nothing really new to be honest, but rough all the same."

"I can imagine." He replied.

After a moment of slight awkward silence, Roza spoke again. "Well, if you excuse me, I really must be going," she turned and began to walk in the opposite direction of Luxord. "It was a great plea-"

Before she could continue, a second hooded man appeared before her.

"Well, now, don't think you think you owe him a little something for, oh I don't know, saving your life?" He stated bluntly, with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Roza stopped as she looked at the seconded hooded man before her, scrunching her nose an furrowing her eye brows in slight irritation. "As much as I do appreciate the help, I really must be on my way. Perhaps I can pay you back another time…"

"Oh come now, don't you think Luxord here deserves at least a favor from you?" He inquired.

Roza went quiet for a moment as she turned her head back to Luxord, who was flipping a card between his fingers as he smiled back at her. "If it isn't too much trouble," he said, "And don't worry your pretty little head. It isn't anything bad. It's just a simple favor. A proposition if you will."

"Proposition", she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah," The other man said, pulling his hood down as well. "But be sure to get it memorized, because we won't give you too much to think about it."

Roza turned her head back to the other man; He had fiery red, spiked hair, piercing, light green eyes and two dark purple, upside down tear drops underneath each eye.

Taking a moment to think, Roza inhaled, turned her head back to Luxord and let out a small sigh. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt. What exactly is this proposition of yours?"

Luxord twirled his card off of the top of his hand and back into his palm with the deck he had in it. He then slid the deck into the sleeve of his jacket and looked Roza dead in the eyes, all playfulness vanishing from his face and being replaced with seriousness. "Well Miss Meyer. You may not know of us, but me, my associate here-" The other man interrupted.

"The name is Axel sweetheart. Got it memorized?" He smirked as Roza turned her head back to the redhead again, tapping his finger against the side of his head.

"Yes…well our organization has heard a great deal about you and the studies you partake in." Roza slowly turned her head back to Luxord as he continued. "We know you study the heart, the Heartless, Nobodies, and the world of Kingdom Hearts."

Roza bit her lip, feeling a slight shiver run up her neck. "How do you know all that?"

"Our organization has been doing a great deal of studying of its own. We know what it is you do/ Your studies have peaked our leader's interest and he would greatly appreciate it if you would consider joining our organization." Axel explained to Roza, whose eyes were filled with slight confusion.

"Well, first of all, what is the name of your organization?" she asked.

"Organization XII." Axel said.

"And what exactly is it that Organization XIII does that you need my help?"

"Well, our leader, Xemnas, wishes to reach a world known as Kingdom Hearts. I am sure you have heard of it." Luxord said.

"Yes…" Roza replied. "I know if it. It is a world where all the hearts of the world go after they have been released by the Heartless. But that is about all I know. I know nothing of how to get there."

Axel chuckled as he moved around Roza and stood next to Luxord "Oh, no need to worry about that. We are more interested in your studies of the Nobodies and the Heartless"

"And why is that?"

"It has to do with your "Replicate and rewrite and replace", experiment" Luxord explained.

Roza's eyes widened in disbelief. _'No one except me knows about that project. How in the hell do these guys know? Or a better question might be, how long in the hell have these people been watching me?'_ "What exactly do you want with that silly little experiment? I don't have the means to perform it…"

Luxord and Axel looked to each other and then back to Roza before Luxord spoke.

"That is the beauty of it, Miss Meyer. Our organization will see to it personally that you get everything you need to make this experiment of yours a reality!"

Roza tapped her finger against her chin for a moment in thought. "Why do I sense a nasty catch in all of this?"

Luxord chuckled. "Not nasty at all my dear. All we ask is that you keep documentation of all the results of your experiment and report it all to our leader."

"Got it memorized, chickie?" Axel chimed, tauntingly.

Roza glared at Axel for a moment before turning her face back to Luxord again. "I will admit…I am rather intrigued. So long I have wished to bring my project full circle. But to trust the task to group of unknown and cloaked strangers…well you should be able to see that from my position, this all sounds extremely suspicious."

"She does have a point Luxord" Axel said, looking over to him, a small smirk on his face.

Luxord rolled his eyes at Axel. "You know, you are not helping matters one bit."

"It ain't in my job description to make your job or that of the other members easy!" Axel exclaimed, busting up laughing.

"Twit..!" Luxord sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Roza could not help but let out a small giggle, which reverted the attention of the two men back to her.

"Well," Luxord started, "Am I to assume that your laugh has possibly put you in a better mood in trusting us?"

Roza smiled and shook her head. "As skeptical as I am about this, I don't think I have much of a choice in this matter. I mean, you did rescue me, and now there is a chance my experiment will be given the opportunity to be realized. I have to say, as little as I know of you, no one said there was never any risk when it comes to achieving your goals…"

"So…?" Axel asked.

"Oh why the fuck not? I ain't getting any younger! Count me in!" She exclaimed, smiling broadly, reaching out to shake Luxord's hand.

A large but slightly sinister smile grew on Luxord's face as he turned to Axel, who smirked back at him.

"Glad to see why have a deal!" He said, clutching Roza's hand and shaking it firmly. "My lady."

* * *

**End of chapter one:**

Well took me a while but I am quite happy with the turn out! :D Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Experimentation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters except my own. (Xiro and Roza)**

_Phantom_

Axel and a young blond haired, blue eyed boy both sat perched atop an enormous clock tower above the Twilight Town train station, both partaking in a sea salt popsicle.

"So, Axel…tell me again what it is we are waiting for?" The blond asked, taking a lick from his ice cream and turning to his red headed friend.

"Well Roxas, ole' buddy, all I know is that we are supposed to wait for some damned chick to show up here."

Roxas blinked. "Chick? What for exactly? Saix didn't really give me too much information on this mission before we headed out."

"Yeah. The lady doc needs her for that little experiment." Axel sighed and lay back, taking a huge chomp out of his ice cream.

"Yeah…but why her specifically?"

"Beats me. I was wondering that myself. I think the doc holds a grudge against the girl or something. Got the doc's little brother turned into a Dusk."

"Ouch…" Roxas flinched. "That is a nasty bit of revenge."

"Tell me about it."

"Gotta wonder what she plans to do…I mean this Meyer person and Vexen have been spending the last week working on putting that weird machine together and it's only Xemnas who knows anything about it."

"Well, all the more reason to get this girl quick so we can get her little experiment underway and find out what all the excitement is about."

Roxas sighed and took a bite from his own ice cream."Well, you were there when you and Luxord approached her, how do you not know anything about it?"

"Roxas, you know for a fact I don't know shit about all that sciency type crap. I am just here to do what I do best." Axel laughed to himself, taking a lick from the ice cream.

"And what would that be?"

"Burn shit!" He exclaimed with a smirk as he pointed a finger to Roxas' ice cream and watched it go ablaze and melt right in his hand.

"Arrgh! Axel! God damn it! What the fuck was that for?" Roxas yelled, dropping the burned stick and smacking Axel violently over the head.

"Ow..! Jesus, calm down." Axel said, groaning from the pain as he handed Roxas another popsicle.

"Ass hole." Roxas muttered, taking the ice cream in his hand, and taking a furious first bite.

Axel laughed as Roxas squinted from combination of brain freeze and salt. "Dick head, actually."

As Roxas' face calmed, he looked back to Axel and they both laughed heartedly together. After a moment, Axel sat up and the both of them stared off into the distance. Than Roxas broke the silence by asking. "So, did Meyer even give you a description of what this girl looks like?"

"Umm…let me think." He said, taking another bite of his ice cream as he scratched the side of his head. "Medium dark blue hair, light slivery blue eyes…That is about all she told me. Shouldn't be too hard to spot. She said her eyes are very distinctive." Axel yawned before finished off the last of his ice cream.

"Did she mention a name?"

"Rio I think... Doc also said she hangs up here on clock tower late in the day so all we have to do is wait. And, luckily for us, this mission coincides with our normal after mission routine. So it's a pretty easy job if you ask me. That is, if she even shows up."

"Yeah well let's hope we see her soon. I am starting to get sick of eating this stuff." Roxas said, finishing off his own popsicle.

Axel chuckled. "That isn't true and you know it! The only reason you come here with me is to get a hold of one of the—" Axel's voice was cut off but a small gasp.

The both of them turned to see a petite young woman that fit Meyer's description: Straight, medium length dark blue hair and clear, silvery blue eyes. The woman looked no younger than 16 and was wearing a large, loose white shirt, baggy green khakis, a pair of red tattered sneakers and holding a dark brown leather satchel bag.

Axel sighed as he stood up and turned his whole body forward to face the girl. She had a look of both confusion and fear on her face. "Well, about time you showed up. We were beginning to worry we would have to actually go out and look for you."

The girl stayed frozen where she stood and just stared blankly back and forth between Axel and Roxas, unable to find the words to describe the confusion she was feeling.

"Axel," Roxas started as he stood up next to Axel. "She seems speechless. Should we explain or…?"

"Nah. Too much trouble." He said as he vanished in a cloud of shadows.

The girl's eyes widened in shock as she took a step forward, "W-where did he go..? And who in the hell are you people?"

Roxas made to speak to the girl before there was a sudden _whoosh _noise behind the girl and Axel reappeared behind her.

"We don't want a fighter on our hands, now do we?" He asked as he looped his arms roughly under the girl's armpits, causing her to cry out in shock.

"What in the hell are you doing? Let me go! What in the hell do you people want with me?" She demanded, kicking and screaming violently as she attempted to pull away from Axel's grip.

"Roxas, ole' buddy, would you mind terribly much to kindly shut this girl up? She is starting to give me a headache."

Roxas nodded his head as his Keyblade appeared in his hand. The girl's eyes widened as she stomped down on Axel's foot, causing Axel to wince and growl in pain, but his grip did not loosen. "Sooner would be better than later Roxas!"

Roxas lunged forward and rammed the handle end of his Keyblade into her abdomen, causing her eyes to widen before her head lulled back and she fell limp in Axel's arms.

"Damn it…took you long enough." He groaned as he threw the unconscious girl over her shoulder.

Roxas smirked as his Keyblade vanished from his hand. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself with your new friend so I figured I give you a small moment to get acquainted."

Axel glared at Roxas as a black portal opened up behind him. "And you call me the ass hole" he said as both members pulled up their hoods and made their way inside the portal. After they stepped through, the dark portal vanished behind them.

* * *

Roza was sitting down at her desk, labeling dates and daily task information down in one of her notebooks. She had filled out at least a years' worth of paper work dedicated to recording the data of her experiment. Each day she would document any and all possible changes that could occur during the experiment. After filling out the last page, she closed the notebook and pulled out a tape recorder from the top left drawer of her desk. She pulled the recorder close to her lips and pressed the record button.

"Today we start the experiment. Axel and Roxas got a hold of Rio yesterday evening so things plan to get underway. I am hoping the experiment has one of several possible results."

She pressed the pause button and pulled out one of her smaller notebooks and opened it to the 5th page. Then she pressed record again.

"Result one is that the replica heart takes to the subject. In this scenario, the subject will show signs of deeply fueled emotions, such as fear, sadness, depression, happiness, excitement, compassion and possibly love. I also expect to see signs of emotional attachment to either a material object or to another person who the subject becomes acquainted to. Also, depending on what type of person the subject will become, she will either show great love for those around her, or great hate. A heart can either bring great love…or great amounts of hate."

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Roza flipped to the next page and continued.

"A second possible outcome will be that the replicated heart will be entirely rejected by the host. In that case, the heart will diminish and the subject will be a regular Nobody just like everyone else. If that is the case, the experiment will show Nobodies are unable to be human unless they have their own original heart inside of their body. This will mean I will have fallen one step back in my research and that I must continue to find a way to find a heart to return my little Demi back into a human…"

Roza pressed the pause button again and closed her eyes. After taking one deep breath, she pressed play again.

"Those are the only two possible outcomes that I foresee to be the conclusion to this experiment. If it is a success, I will have the ability to return all Nobodies back to their original human forms."

Roza pulled the tape out and flipped it over and pressed record again.

"The method for the Replicate and rewrite and replace experiment is that I plan to extract the heart from a normal human using a special device I designed called the Heart Restoration Machine. The device will transfer the heart into the machines replication chamber. Once there, the hearts data will be copied. The copy will be both a physical and emotional replica. After the cloning of the heart, all emotional data and memories will be wiped entirely, leaving the new heart a complete blank slate. Once that is done, the heart will be placed into the body of the Nobody and the original will be given back to its owner."

After pausing the recorder again, Roza looked to check the time; 9: 55 A.M.. She pressed record one final time.

"The experiment will commence shortly so I must conclude this entry. With any luck, my theory will work and I will finally be one step closer to seeing you again my sweet Demi. My loving little brother…"

After stopping the recorder, Roza opened the drawer and placed it inside the drawer. She than stood, gathered up her notebooks and made her way to a large set of doors. After pushing them open, Roza was met by four of the organization members.

One of the members came forward and pulled his hood down. It was Xemnas, the organization's leader. He had long silvery white hair, parted three ways—one in the back, pointing upward and one on each side of his head.

"Good morning Xemnas" Roza greeted, smiling and bowing her head to him. "Are all the preparations ready for us to begin the experiment?"

Xemnas nodded, offering a small smile in return as he motioned for Roza to follow him. She nodded and began to walk with him to the other members. "Things will ready shortly. We are just awaiting Axel to bring in the subject you requested."

"Good. I must tell you, I am very excited to finally have this experiment finally come full circle. And I do greatly appreciate your assistance in this."

"But of course. We need all information we can in truly understand the heart. With your help, we will be all the more closer."

"Well…I do have a question for you."

"And what would that be?"

"I know Organization XIII's goal is find the world known as Kingdom Hearts but…What will my experiment of replicated hearts help you with that?"

"Well, if we Nobodies receive hearts, we will be allowed to return to our human forms. Just think of it…if we are able to reach Kingdom Hearts at the hands of the Keyblade master, just think about the power we will have over all those hearts if we have and control hearts of our own."

Roza nodded. "I suppose that makes sense…I just do hope this experiment does indeed succeed in the end."

"I have high expectations in your work professor Meyer."

Roza smiled. "Thank you Xemnas."

"Just…" Xemnas' voice lowered. "Don't give me a reason to doubt those expectations."

Roza swallowed hard. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good."

The two finally stopped walking, and stood in front of the other three members and they dropped their own hoods.

From the left, the first to meet Roza's eyes was Marluxia. A very tall, beautiful but oddly effeminate looking man. He had creamy skin, long, flowing, light pink hair and dark blue eyes.

The second was a man named Saix. He was a very tall, intimidating man with golden yellow eyes, and long blue hair that came into a tuff at the very top of it. He also had a large X shaped scar starting from his forehead and ending under his eyes.

And the third person was the only other scientist in the organization (the only one before Roza showed up). He possessed a pair of somewhat sleepy green eyes and long, grayish blond hair.

Roza glanced at all three of them momentarily before moving towards an enormous machine that was stationed behind them.

The machine was known at the Heart Restoration Machine and it was comprised of a white and grey computer moninter that reached up to the ceiling and was stretched to cover half the wall. Placed in front of the monitor was a large white keyboard and in front of that were a series of green wires that climbed up a 5 foot tall metal cylinder leading up to a circular glass container. On both sides of the cylinder, were clear pipes jetting out from each side of it. The pipes angled downward and beneath each one was a large, white lab table. And on each table there were to leather black arm straps and two leather black leg straps.

Roza smiled. "Ah, my pride and joy. Can't wait to get you up and running"

"We shall begin as soon as Larxene brings in the test subject" Vexen said.

And as if on cue, there came a loud screeching from the distance and the big set of doors that led into the room burst violently open. The group turned to see Larxene holding Rio by one arm and Axel holding her by another as she kicked, screamed and twisted herself violently in attempt to pull herself away from her captors. "Let me go!" She demanded. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Larxene snarled and slapped Rio fiercely across the face. "Would you stop your whinning?"

"Larxene!" Roza exclaimed, stepping forward. "I will not have her damaged."

Larxene looked back to Roza and glared daggers at her as let go of Rio's arm and pushed into Axel. "Fine…"

Axel looked down at the girl before he spun her around to face Roza. "W-who are you?" Rio asked, her voice hoarse from all the screaming she had done.

"You don't remember me?" Roza asked, her head lowering slightly and her gaze becoming cold. "Do you at least remember my brother Demi? The one you cast aside and got turned into a Dusk?"

Rio's face went pale and a lump caught in her throat. "D..Demi?"

"Yes. You pushed him down a flight of stairs to distract the Heartless that were chasing you…You sacrificed him…so you could live selfishely knowning he had be turned into a dusk instead of you!"

"N…No…You misunderstand…" She said. "He..he tripped! I reached out try and catch him but he fell! I swear! I would do such a thing to him! I loved your brother!"

Roza twitched slightly. "If you loved him…You wouldn't have fucking gotten him turned into a Dusk!" She screamed as grabbed Rio by the collar and jerked her from Axel's grasp and dragged her over to one of the white tables. Vexen appeared next to her as they both forced the screaming Rio down onto one of the tables and began strap her arms and legs down to it.

As this was happening, Marluxia turned and looked back at an uninterested Larxene and a slightly confused Axel.

"You two can leave now. None of what happens here concerns you or any of the other organization members. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh-huh, yeah. Whatever Like I care what happens to that annoying little brat." Larxene said as she walked out of the room.

Marluxia watched as Larxene left the room and than looked back to Axel who had kept his eyes on Rio, who was now bound-screaming violently at the top of her lungs.

"She does not concern you so stop trying to show pity."

Axel chuckled. "That would be a neat trick since I don't have heart." He turned to walk out, and muttered, but loudly enough so Marluxia could hear. "I am just curious as to what you people have in store for her." And he walked out.

Marluxia turned and looked back the struggling Rio, who had tears rolling down her cheeks as her cries began to lessen from the pain in her throat.

Roza approached the keyboard in front of the monitor and began to type on it. As she did so, Vexen briefly left the room and came back a moment later with a cage in his hand. Rio's eyes widened as she saw what was inside; a pureblood Heartless, with bright white eyes, ready and waiting to feast on her heart.

"W-what are you going to do?"

Vexen smirked as he slowly began to open the cage. "Just a little experiment, my dear. It will all be over soon"

Rio's cries hoarse cries began to rise again as the Heartless leaped out of the cage and its eyes met with hers. As they did, Rio could feel her vision slowly begin to fade and her face grow pale as a small pink heart began to float out from her body. After it left her, a small set of claws jet out of the clear tubing and grab the heart in it's clutches and pull it up through it's shaft. As it did so, the Heartless slowly crawled off of her now empty shell of a body. After Vexen gathered it back up in the cage, Rio's hair began to slowly change from a dark blue to a bluish purple and her clear eyes had morphed into a loud, bright yellow.

Roza looked at the now heartless girl and than to the other table. As she did, the bright silohette of another person began to take shape. After a few moments, her features became more visible; She had short cropped, white hair and bright violet eyes. 'Her Nobody…this is going better than I had hoped. I can't believe it's finally going to happen….Demi…just wait a little bit longer.'

Roza smiled to herself as she turned to see the heart now floating in the glass cylinder. As it floated inside, Roza pressed a large blue button and a bright light began to shine from cylinder. After a few moments, the light faded and inside there now float two hearts. 'Almost there…Just have to rewrite the data.' Roza looked back up to the monitor as she saw two images of the heart appear on it. She than began to type down on the keyboard and a series of images appeared next to the second heart. 'Her memories…Maybe I could…No, no. I need to focus on my work. I know what I saw that day, there is no doubt in my mind.' As the images finished uploading onto the screen, Roza scrolled and selected all of the images uploaded from the copied heart. With a soft inhale, she pressed firmly down on the delete button and all the data from the second heart was erased. As she did that, the heart in the container began to morph slightly in color and now instead of being a bright pink, it was now a pale white.

"Amazing…" Vexen said as he approached the container. "So it seems Ansem the Wise was mistaken was wrong. You can form the heart into data."

Roza looked back at him. "The human body acts like a computer. Ansem never grasped the concept that all memories are nothing more than a series of information stored in the human body, just like the hardrive on a computer stores memory for its entire system. I just wish I was here to prove him wrong…" She said, smirking slightly.

"Indeed." Xemnes said.

Roza nodded her head as she pressed a bright green button on the keyboard and the chamber began to glow once more. Roza turned from the keyboard to watch as the hearts slowly began to float back down through the pipes and slowly made their way to their hosts.

But before Rio's heart could reach her, her Heartless shot up, pulling the straps off of her wrists and began to try to pry them from her ankles.

Saix and Marluxia quickly ran over to her and pushed her back down onto the table as she let out a violent shriek. Roza's eyes widened as she saw Rio's heart slowly begin to float up and away from her. "Well…I guess that is a somewhat sweet bit of revenge on my part." She said to herself as she looked back to the Nobody who lay naked and motionless on the table, the white heart slowly making it's way into her chest cavity.

As Rio's Heartess's crying continued, Roza, Xemnas and Vexen stepped over to new Nobodies table as a thin white smoke rose from her chest as the heart finished pushing its way inside. When it vanished completely, the motionless girl shot up, gasping loudly and than let out a violent shriek of her own. This sent a powerful wave throughout the entire room and the four around her stumbled back and covered their ears.

Marluxia and Saix pulled away from Rio's Heartless and clutched their hands over their ears as well and hissed in pain. Due to being so distracted by the booming screams of the Nobody, the Heartless took the opportunity to jump down onto the floor and than sink into it, vanishing in a pool of darkness.

"Shit..!" Roza muttered as she saw the Heartless disappear. Saix and Marluxia looked around the floor desperately for the creature, but due to the new Nobodies booming screams, their search was in vain for they were too distracted by the ringing pain in their heads.

Vexen, Xemnas and Roza struggled wildly to keep the Nobody pinned to the table as she continued to shriek, her voice creating such a force that it began to shake the whole room and causing cracks to form in the walls.

Suddenly, the female Nobody's voice slowly began to croak and quiet as her body began to tremble. She panted heavily as her screams finally became silent, and her head lulled back as she fell limp back down onto the table.

Marluxia and Saix slowly regained their composure and cautiously made their way over to the table with the others.

Marluxia rubbed his head to soothe the pulsing feeling rushing through it. "That girl has a set of lungs on her."

Vexen nodded and looked to Xemnas, who said. "Indeed. It seems we know what element she falls under."

Roza stared down at the unconscious Nobody. "Sound…very unexpected I must admit."

Saix stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke. "How long until you can determine the results of the experiment?"

"Hard to say…but I should be able to come get a conclusive result by the end of the year."

Xemnas smiled and ran a finger down the girls cheek. "I do hold such promise for this young girl. She is going to help us bring us closer to our goal. Just think, all of you, just how a million times more powerful we will become, if we have our own hearts to control. Our hearts…they will allow to hold a greater connection to Kingdom Hearts, which will in turn make the task of taking it over, all the more easier. That is…if miss Roza's experiment is indeed successful."

Saix glared over to Roza before making his way over to the door and opening it slightly. "Than for the organization's sake…it had better work." And he stepped out of the room.

Roza gulped slightly as she glanced over to Xemnas to meet his gaze momentarily and turned it to Vexen who was slowly undoing the girls' straps. She then looked at Marluxia and furrowed her brows. She noticed a slight twinkle in his eyes as a small smile grew on his lips.

'I wonder what he is thinking…' Roza thought to herself as she looked to Xemnas once again, who was holding his hand inches above the girl's face and the name "RIO" appeared. He swiftly waved his hand and the name was quickly rearranged from "RIO" to "XIRO." After he pulled his hand away, Xemnas turned his head to Marluxia.

"Marluxia." Xemnas said. "You and Roza take the girl to her room. And Roza, let me know when she wakes."

Roza nodded as Marluxia wrapped the girl in a think white blanket and picked her up in his arms. Moments later, the two were out of the lab and heading down the hall to the new Nobodies room.

"She is quite a sight, isn't she doctor?"

"Indeed she is…Though I do wonder what will become of that Heartless that formed before we could return Rio's heart to her."

"I would not worry. Lord Xemnas will most likely send Saix or myself out after it."

Roza nodded her head as she pushed open a set of doors that lead into a large room with white plastered walls, a small white bed and a large open window revealing a blue night sky.

Marluxia gently placed the girl down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. "How long do you do think she will be out?"

"Hard to say. I give it a day or two."

Marluxia nodded his head before heading to the door.

"Marluxia."

"Yes?" he stopped before opening the door.

"I hope you have no intention of using this girl for some ill will scheme."

Marluxia smirked before turning his head back. "I would never dream of such a thing. I wish only for the success of the organization." And with that, he opened the door and left the room.

Roza sighed as she began to move towards the door herself before she was met by the Flurry of the Dancing Flames standing in her path.

"So, that is what is left over from your little experiment huh? We got ourselves ANOTHER new Nobody?"

"Axel…what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to take a gander our new friend." Axel peered his head over Roza's and examined the unconscious girl asleep on the bed.

"Axel…"

"Hmm?" he said, turning his head back to the doctor.

"That Marluxia fellow…he looked to me that he might be planning something."

"Marluxia? Oh he is always planning something. He isn't exactly the most trustworthy of us. Works in the most shadiest of missions that the organization has to offer."

Roza went quiet as she turned her head to Xiro. "I fear he may try to…well I don't know what but it seems to me that he has something secret in store."

"He most likely does. You may want to keep an eye on…ummm…what exactly is this girl's name?"

"Xemnas named her Xiro."

"Xiro huh?"

Roza nodded as she looked back to Axel, whose eyes were fixated Xiro.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Well, are you really that paranoid about this girl here? I thought you hated her for what happened to your brother."

"I hate Rio. Xiro is someone else entirely. Plus, I can't let any personal feelings I have get in the way and cloud my judgement during the experiment."

Axel nodded his head and turned to head out when Roza grabbed his arm.

"Hmm?" he asked as he turned back to face her.

"I have a favor to ask."

"A favor?"

Roza nodded. "Yes. While I don't really know anyone in this organization enough to trust them…from what I have seen, you seem to have one of the best heads on your shoulders."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I am just lazy when it comes to doing what I am ordered to do."

Roza furrowed her brows. "You misunderstand. I want to this experiment to be seen to the end. And I don't want any of the other members getting in the way of that."

"What is your point?"

"I am asking you to please try and watch over Xiro. I want you to make sure the other members don't try and interrupt the experiment somehow before it is complete.

"What do you mean?"

"Marluxia for example; he seems like the manipulative type. I don't want him to try and twist her into some little puppet to use at his disposal when it is convient. That could ruin the experiment in it's entirety."

Axel nodded his head. "I see what you mean. You want me to play guardian angel for your little guinea pig their."

Roza frowned but nodded her head. "In laments terms…yes."

Axel sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Great…why is it everyone wants me to play babysitter for these brats?"

"Axel, I would not ask unless I knew someone else to rely on…"

"Why not Luxord? You seem to like him just fine."

"Luxord is the gambling type. Too risky. Especially if he knows that Xiro might not end up playing well in his favor."

Axel sighed again and looked Roza dead in the eyes. "Just promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't make let her become a dependent little brat who has to come crying to me all the time. I am getting tired of being giving the job of dad around here."

"I promise. All I ask is that you watch her from the distance and keep the other from interfering in the experiment."

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Alright…deal. But that is all. I have no intention in getting involved with this sciency bull shit."

"That is perfectly fine with me." She said as dropped her hand from his arm.

Axel nodded his head before taking one final glance at Xiro. Then he turned and made his way out the door.

'God…' he thought to himself. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

**End of Chapter two**

Sorry . Took a while to update but I have been busy with school and work.

Hope you like this chapter. Chapter three soon to come. :D


End file.
